Stockholm
by CherryRedLips
Summary: I don't know why they- whoever they are- would do this to me. I was a good person. I didn't party every weekend, I got good grades, I didn't break the rules, and I was nice to everyone. I guess this is where the saying 'bad things happen to good people' comes into play. Because I was truly not a bad person, how could this happen to me? *DARK* COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: **_This story is not meant for anyone under the age of thirteen… And that's pushing it.

* * *

_**WARNING:**_ This story contains **DARK **themes.

* * *

_**WARNING: **_This story may contain physical and mental abuse.

* * *

_**WARNING:**_ This story is psychologically frustrating at times. Like… A lot.

* * *

_**WARNING: **_ You may get mad and want murder me at times in this story.

* * *

_**WARNING:**_ Have I annoyed y'all with the warnings yet? Ha Ha Just kidding!

**Hello everybody** **this is my new story, hope you enjoy…. I think that's all the warnings… For now *mwahahah-cough cough*… sorry had something stuck… in my throat. Okay, I'm done. Sorry its kind of short! Oh, and I was being nice by putting the definition of the story below, I hate it when people make me look things up so it's down ther. Okay I'll let you guys read now so you don't slit my throatJ**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

_stock·holm syn·drome _

Noun:

Feelings of trust or affection felt in many cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward his or her captor.

* * *

I am a completely normal girl. A plain Jane. I don't know why they- whoever _they _are- would do this to me. I was a good person. I didn't party every weekend, I got good grades, I didn't break the rules, and I was nice to everyone. I guess this is where the saying '_bad things happen to good people' _comes into play. Because I was truly not a bad person, how could this happen to me?

I guess I should start from the beginning, which would be today after school. I had just finished my after school tutor session and was on my way to pick up my little sister, Eva, from preschool. As I passed through the campus, many of my teachers and classmates greeted me, "Bye Cammie, see you tomorrow in bio." Or "See you at soccer practice." I smiled kindly at everyone that greeted me. To be honest, I hated people. They were so agitating and demanding. I swear, if my mother hadn't raised me properly, I'd be a bitch. And I'd probably like it too *insert shrug*.

Okay, I side-track a lot, sorry. So, I finally reached my used car and placed my backpack and purse in the back, surprisingly, the parking lot was eerily empty, even if it was a secluded part of the school, it never seemed this lonely. I didn't think much of it in that moment. Even though deep down I knew, you know that feeling you get, when you know something terribly wrong is about to happen? I could feel it deep under my skin, but I just chose to brush it off as paranoia. Let me tell you something right now, always trust your gut. Sadly, I had to learn this the hard way.

I was just about to open the front door when I felt someone's arm slip around my waist with a firm grip. I froze just as the person's other hand covered my mouth with a cloth. I had seen enough crime movies to know not to breathe, but I had to trick them. I pretended to fall limp with my eyes closed and made sure to keep my chest moving up and down, as if I were asleep… or knocked out, they both work interchangeably in this situation. Then, the man (I know, call me sexist, but I just had a feeling this person was a man) slung me over his shoulder as if I were a sack of potatoes. How rude.

I thought it was safe to open my eyes but remained limp. Yep, this was definitely a guy carrying me. Hmm, _where _exactly was he taking me? I looked around while remaining inconspicuous. We were headed towards a sleek black SUV were another man who wore all black and seemed to have an domineering aura was standing with the door held open.

The realization that I was being abducted seemed to hit me all at once. I couldn't let this happen to me. I am only eighteen for fucks sake! The urge to escape soon over took me. I tried to grasp free from the man's tight hold. "What the hell?" He cursed as he realized I wasn't out cold as he had interpreted. I kicked and screamed bloody murder but it was useless, he was too strong for me, and no one was around to hear me.

I was roughly thrown into the awaiting vehicle and the two men entered the car, there was a third sitting at the wheel, but I couldn't really become aware of my surroundings as man number 2 (the one that was waiting at the door) smirked and said, "Make sure she's out for real this time."

Man number one (the one that actually took me) wasted no time in placing the cloth over my mouth again. "Breathe." He ordered. I shook my head 'no' as I trembled in fear. "Breathe." He said again with more force. I tried protesting again. I was running out of breath, I knew I couldn't hold it much longer. Suddenly, I gasped for air. The cloth had a sickly sweet smell on it and all around me my world started fuzzy at first, but then turned pitch black.

And that my lovelies, is how I got here *insert sarcastic smile*. 'Here,' just in case you were wondering, happens to be a blindingly white room. Seriously, it has a fluffy carpet, walls, bed sheets, a couch, a dresser, all white. I know some people might find that soothing or whatever but I didn't. It is so unnerving. Oh, to make it better, someone is turning the door knob. This is just my cup of tea.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Let me know! Reviews motivate me! Sorry it was so short, just had to get things started. They will be longer!Oh, and if you happen to be wondering about my other story Politics, just read the most recent chapter…. Sorry about that. Okay, you know the drill; _REVIEW, FAVORITE, PM_, all that good shizz! I love input!**

**Xoxo,**

**CherryRedLips**


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING:**_ Contains strong language.

* * *

**Hello everyone:) this is chapter dos! I added another warning too mwahahaha. I won't hold you up for long but just do me a favor and READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

My whole body shook with fear and tears cascaded freely down my cheeks. Who the hell was on the other side of the door? My breathing became erratic as I scooted further up the bed, into the corner, and curled myself in a ball. What was taking the person outside the door so long? It was if they had to unlock various locks. Now my mind was racing with utter despair thinking of all the possible things that would happen next. What if they killed me? What if they raped me?

I looked down at my trembling hands as I heard the door squeak open. Finally the suspense drove me to look up towards the door. My eyes widened as a gasp escaped my lips. There, leaning casually on the door frame, was Zach Goode. You honestly have to live under a rock to not know who Zach is. He's the notorious leader of Blackthorne, a gang known for dealing drugs, staring fights, and even killing people. Even the police had nothing on them.

They were ruthless people, and let's just say that their track record with girls wasn't the best. They were also known for one night stands and being brutal towards women. To say I was scared shitless would be a huge understatement.

He was just staring at me like a creepy pedophile. I finally gathered enough courage to ask a question that had been on my mind since I woke up, "Why am I here?"

He pushed himself off of the door frame and made his way closer to me until he was sitting on the bed, just an arm's length away. "I saw you, I wanted you, so I took you." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So you kidnapped me? Just like that?" I questioned, disgust lacing my voice.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Yup, basically. Your mine now."

I sat flabbergasted, he was… serious. He was honestly being serious. Holy shit, what have I gotten myself into? I took deep breaths as I processed what he was saying, I shook my head and pressed my back against the wall, "n-no," I stuttered "Your kidding. Please tell me you're kidding. This has to be a joke, you can't be fucking serious. I mean, this is fucking ridiculous! This is a joke, right? You're playing a prank on me. Where are the cameras because there is no fucking way that this is really happening- no. I refuse to believe it, I just- no. Nope. This shit only happens in movies, and quite frankly, my life is too boring for someone to make a decent movie out of it." By the end of my little speech I was fuming.

He laughed. The bastard had the fucking nerve to laugh. "You're cute when you're mad." The amusement was evidently dancing in his emerald eyes.

_Well then I'm about to get pretty fucking adorable,_ I thought to myself. "You can't just kidnap people!" I cried in frustration. "I mean, are you insane or something? I'll find a way out of here. Have you even thought of the consequences?! You'll go to jail for god knows how long-" I was interrupted before I could continue my rant.

"I can do what I want. Jail doesn't scare me, it's not like I haven't been there before. Besides, the cops are scared shitless of me and my boys. You're not leaving, if you run, I'll come after you. If you hide, I'll find you. There's no escape." I felt chills go down my back as he sad this. "Get up; you're going to meet the rest of the gang now." At the mention of the gang, I visibly stiffened. "Babe, that wasn't a request, it was a command."

"My names Cammie, not babe." I said, trying to keep my frustration at bay. Something about this guy just ticked me off.

"As far as I'm concerned, I can call you whatever I want, your mine, babe." He said condescendingly. Oooh he was **SO** going to get it.

I guess you should know something about me now, you could say I have slight issues, if you push me too far, I snap. That's how Zach ended up clutching his nose trying to contain the blood flow as I just sat there, smirking.

He stood up, his eyes were no longer emerald but now they were black with fury. "You shouldn't have done that." He growled menacingly. "Now I need to punish you." He yanked me up by the arm and led me out of the room and down the hall. I was too busy focusing on the pain to notice where we were going. I was roughly thrown into a pitch black room. "Your life could be much better; you just have to listen to me. I need to teach you not to disrespect me." With that he slammed the door shut and I heard the click of a lock.

As far as I could tell, his room had no windows, only one door, and the only light source was the light seeping through the crack under the door. There wasn't even a bed or mattress, just a thin blanket, it didn't even look clean. The room was pretty damn cold too. Bastard. Who does he think he is? Kidnapping me. Locking me in a dark room. Oh wait, he's Zach Goode. Fucking bastard.

* * *

**Okay so that was it. Did you guys like it? Cammie's fiery attitude? Please review! Thank you to the people that reviewed too! I loved them:) they made my day. Speaking of reviews, I received one saying that if the story going to be really dark that I should consider changing it to M. After thinking it through, I decided I would leave it up to you guys; after all, you are the ones reading it. If I did change the story to M, it wouldn't be different than how I'm planning it now; it would just be with a bit more detail. But like I said, it's completely up to y'all :) so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Xoxo**

**CherryRedLips**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone:) So based on what most of you said, I'm keeping this story rated T. That's… It. Well, that was short/**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

How long have I been here? A week? A Month? An hour, maybe? I honestly have no fucking clue. I haven't had any form of contact with anyone. I'm really hungry too. The last time I ate was breakfast at home… And even then, that was just a granola bar.

I feel so weak, dizzy, and there is a really sharp pain in my stomach. I think I know what's going to happen next, we had just been overviewing starvation in health class after all. Yep, everything is getting blurry. I am almost positive that I am going to faint…

* * *

I've always loved the beach. Once, before Eva was born… I think I was thirteen…. My mom and dad took me to the beach. I had so much fun, collecting sand dollars as I walked on the shore. I remember how the sun would hit my care-free face as the cold waves would hit my feet. There was just something about that place that made me… I don't know, calm?

The pounding in my head brings me back to reality. My lips feel chapped and dry, my whole body feels sore. I slowly open my eyes just to shut them again immediately. _Ouch_.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Oh joy, it looks like I'm back in the white room. Before I get to look around, a voice draws my attention. "Oh, good! You're up!" A petite blond chirps from next to me. I stare at her like she has two heads. "Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Liz." She paused as if to wait for me to say something. " Alright Cammie, well you gave Zach quite a scare when he went to check on you only to find you knocked out with a nasty bump on your head."

"W-what hmm happened?" I asked in a cracked voice.

She reached over to the nightstand and handed me a glass of water. I stared at it suspiciously, for all I know, it could be drugged. "It's clean." She said, reading my thoughts. I raise my eyebrow. She huffs and takes a sip. "See? Clean."

I hesitantly brought the cup to my mouth. It rushed down my throat smoothly. I cleared my throat and asked again, "What happened?"

"Well, my guess is that you were dehydrated and didn't have enough nutrients in your body so you passed out and hit your head on the floor."

I nodded and accepted her explanation. "How do you know all that?" I asked curiously.

"I guess you could say I'm the resident nurse. Jonas is my boyfriend so whenever one of the boys get hurt they all me. I'm studying to become a nurse. Grant is usually my experiment dummy, always getting hurt in fights. Bex is always chastising him, not that it helps much." She continued rambling on and I just nodded my head, pretending to know all the people she was talking about.

Liz stopped mid-rant and suddenly turned to me. "How do you feel about this Cammie? You know you're basically stuck here, at least for a while. Have you had time to process? I can be your shoulder to cry on if you want."

"I'm not okay with this. I was kidnapped. Who the fuck would be okay with this? I don't know what he wants from me. My life was very good. I have a caring family, nice friends, I like school. So, no Liz, I'm not okay; with any of this. But I sure as hell am not going to cry about it. I don't cry about anything that isn't worth it. And I don't think some lonely gang banger is worth my tears." I spoke with honest words, not holding back my frustrations.

"You are really strong." She said admiringly. "Now, let's go downstairs so we can get you something to eat, okay?" She didn't even wait for me to reply before she started helping me out of bed.

Once I was out of bed, I felt a breeze on my legs and looked down. I was wearing an oversized T-shirt that went down to mid-thigh… just an oversized T-shirt. "Um, where are my clothes?" I asked awkwardly.

"They got blood on them from when you hit your head so I had to change you." A rush of relief washed over me when she said that she changed me.

"Um… Can I have some pants?"

"Yeah sure," She giggled, noticing my discomfort. "Just wait right here." She left the room and hurried back in. "They're mine, so they might not fit… You're kind of tall." She giggled as she handed me a pair of sweatpants.

I slipped them on then tied the shirt in a knot in the back so it wouldn't be hanging so low. Liz wrapped her hand around my wrist and gently tugged me out of the room. We made our way through the hall way and down a case of spiraling stairs. I kind of expected to be in a crappy rundown apartment… But we were in a mansion, literally. We finally reached our destination: the kitchen.

There was a group of people sitting at the table in the middle of the room, socializing and what not. I stood awkwardly by the door as Liz went to kiss someone (I assumed Jonas) on the cheek, forgetting about me. The only people I knew there was Liz and… I guess Zach. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up from my hands. Zach looked at me then asked, "Aren't you going to eat something?"

My stomach was still feeling a bit unsettled. "I'm not really hungry." I mumbled looking down at my hands again.

"Sit." He commanded motioning towards the empty chair next to him.

I hesitantly took a seat next to him as he set a sandwich down on the plate in front of me. "Eat." He ordered.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled again.

"GOD DAMNIT CAMMIE! EAT." Fuck, I made him mad.

* * *

**Uh-oh… Zach is mad. So Cammie's safe place is the beach… Y'all met Liz and shall meet more characters in the next few chapters. Do you guys like it? _Review_! Do you guys want me to incorporate anything into the story? I normally take suggestions:) Oh, and sorry if theres any mistakes, Its kinda late... Please review!**

**Love,**

**CherryRedLips**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello:) thank you to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback! Don't forget to leave a comment!**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

_Fuck, I made him mad._

Fear instantly overtook my emotions. I didn't know what to expect, all I knew was that whatever was about to happen… couldn't be good.

He stood up from where he had been sitting beside me and bent down so that I could feel his warm breath on my ear. "If you know what's good for you, you better start eating." His voice was calm, too calm and barely above a whisper compared to how it had been just moments before.

Everyone else at the table had aimlessly ignored us and carried on as if we weren't even in the same room. My hands shook as I picked up my sandwich. I took a small bite and chewed it forcibly. I knew that it was going to come right back up; hence the reason why I didn't eat in the first place. I had to force the mushed up food down my throat, it made my hands clammy. Once I swallowed, Zach spoke, he had been watching me intently as I ate from the seat next to me (umm… stalker much? Then again, he did kidnap me so… Focus Cammie, focus) so basically Zach said, "See? That didn't hurt you know did it? Things would be so much easier if you just listened to me."

Ironically enough, as soon as he said that, the food I had been struggling to keep down flew out of my mouth and into… Zach's lap. A hand flew to my mouth and I watched with wide eyes as Zach stood up looking at his pants in pure shock. I couldn't help it, the look on Zach's face was priceless, and he was just… staring at his lap. I honestly couldn't help it, I giggled. I covered my mouth again as everyone's eyes fell on me. The whole room seemed to fall into a weird trance; all of us were frozen, just contemplating who would make the next move.

Zach was the one to break the trance; I think he realized that he was just standing there with my throw-up all over his pants. He walked to up to the doorway before turning back, grabbing my wrist in his large hand, and turning back around. When his hands touched my arm, I felt a jolt of electricity… but that was just fear- right? Ugh Cammie, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings! I was so lost in my own little 'Cammie World' that I didn't even notice that he lead me down a long corridor that was anything but familiar. We walked until we were at a large mahogany door. He opened it and led me inside. Once he had locked the door with a key from the inside, he went over to a door and shut it behind him; leaving me standing there, alone and confused.

I think maybe ten or fifteen minutes passed and I still stood there, extremely confused. He came out of what I assumed was a bathroom in just a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. It's not like I was staring or anything (Okay, maybe I was but you have NO evidence! None! You can't prove anything!) But… he had a nice six pack going on.

He coughed and I directed my eyes up to his face. There was a slight smirk playing at his lips and I knew he had caught me staring… But okay, let's be honest, he looks like a freaking Calvin Klein model! What is wrong with me? He K. I. D. N. A. P. E. D. You Cammie! You should think he is a monster! Not a Calvin Klein model! I'm going bezerk.

He stared at me intently (I have a feeling he likes to do that…), we had this silent game going… At least in my eyes. He finally broke eye contact and cleared his throat. "You should go shower. After that we can talk about some rules." _Rules?_ What was I, a dog? I haven't had any rules set for me since my mom… "You'll find a towel in the cabinet." My train of thought was thankfully interrupted before I could dwell on… my past.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had huge bags under my eyes, my hair was very knotty, there was a bandage wrapped around my head, my skin looked yellow instead of its usual tan… Yeah, I had seen brighter days before. I slowly unraveled the bandage from my head and winced slightly as I looked at the wound on my forehead. When I fainted I must have fallen forward instead of backward. I stripped off the clothes I was wearing and turned on the shower to the hottest setting. The scorching water instantly relaxed my muscles. I washed my body and hair with whatever I could find which sadly was only men's soap. It was kind of hard washing my face because of the wound but I managed.

Once I finished I wrapped a fluffy towel securely around my body and it was only then that I realized that I had no clothes to change in to. At least not any clothes that was _mine_. I'm not sure why this had such an effect on me, but it did. I slid down the wall with my back to the wall as tears escaped my eyes. Tears turned into sobs and sobs turned into strangled noises coming from the back of my throat. I just sat there on the floor crying pathetically with my head in my hands. My head and my heart ached and I just wanted to be comforted. I didn't even hear the door open. I didn't notice anyone walk towards me. What I did notice was that suddenly I was being pulled into someone's arms, being whispered sweet nothings and someone playing with my hair. I just leaned in further and cried my eyes out. I knew it was wrong, but the way Zach was comforting me made my heart flutter, it almost made me forget that he was the reason I was an emotional wreck.

Almost.

* * *

**Woah… So yeah, Cammie is a bit bi-polar, Zach has anger issues… and you shall learn more later…** **Okay this does not pertain to the story in anyway but my friend and I have been arguing for the past week about this… In England or the UK, the word fringe means bangs right? Please tell me I'm right haha… So yeah if you're a brit, please go ahead and answer:) Review! IF you have any ideas you want me to incorporate go ahead and tell me! **

**Love,**

**CherryRedLips**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy y'all! Sorry it took so long to update, I know I'm a terrible person! Oh well…**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

I slowly pulled away from the warmth and not to mention comfort that was Zach. I rubbed my hands all over my face and mentally slapped myself for not pulling it together. Zach cleared his throat and I wearily looked at him. "The girls laid out some clothes for you; it's on the bed for when you're ready to change." I sniffled and looked at the ground, not responding. I heard him get up and thought, no, prayed that he might have just left me alone… And my hopes were crushed when I heard him walk back into the room. I looked up to see him holding a bag of what I assumed to be clothes and a box of tissues; I guess he realized I wasn't going to leave the bathroom willingly anytime soon. "Get dressed." He commanded before leaving the bathroom, shutting the door on his way out.

I sighed heavily._ Well I can't stay in a towel forever… _I thought to myself as I examined the clothes the 'girls' had chosen for me. There was a pair of grey leggings, a pastel blue and black polka-dotted flowy **(seriously though, is that a word? Oh well, it is now.) **shirt with a peek-a-boo in the back, black gladiator sandals, and underwear… Duh. I looked through the drawers until I found a hair brush and combed the knots out of my hair. I blew my nose and wiped my tear stained face with the tissues. As I looked in the mirror once more, I had to say, this was a vast improvement compared to how I looked just about an hour ago.

I hesitantly stepped out of the en-suite and back into the main room where I found Zach *cringe* sitting on the bed looking through his phone. He had yet to notice me but as I took another step, the floor squeaked and he immediately looked up. You could see a ghost of a smile on his lips for just a second as he saw me, but just as quickly as it arose, it disappeared.

His face turned all serious and business-like as he spoke. "Okay, so there are a few rules we have to establish. Rule one: Always do what I tell you to do." I felt the need to roll my eyes at that, but refrained. "Rule two," He continued. "Don't try to escape."

_Are you foreal? You KIDNAPPED ME of course I'm going to try to escape. Dumb ass._

"Rule three: Never disrespect me, or anyone else in the gang."

_Excuse me mister, but as far as I'm concerned, you have to EARN respect. If you wanted me to respect you, you shouldn't have KIDNAPPED ME!_

"If you disobey any of my rules, you will be punished. I think that is easy enough. Do you understand me?" I stared at him blankly. "Uh-uh-uh, Cammie, it's considered disrespectful when you don't answer a simple question." Zach sang condescendingly.

I felt my stubbornness kick in. We are entitled to freedom of speech –or lack thereof- and I refused to give in to him. He sighed dramatically, "Oh well, I guess you don't want to call your family. Check up on your little sister. S-"

He was about to continue but I didn't need to hear anymore. I needed to know if Eva was okay. After all, I was supposed to pick her up when… this shenanigan happened. "Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy. I can follow those rules, no problem. Are you really going to let me call home?" I tried –and failed- to keep the eager tone out of my voice. I was desperate.

"Yup. I already called and let your mom know the situation," _My mom? Oh. He must be talking about Nicole. _"You get one phone call per week, only if you behave. And no funny business."

He handed me the phone which was already connecting to the number I knew by heart. I shakily brought the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" the high-pitched voice of my step monster- I mean mother Nicole came through the phone.

"N-nicole?" My voice cracked.

"Oh… It's you." You could hear the disappointment laced in her voice. "I was expecting a call from the cable man." _Nice to know you miss me, well the feeling is mutual, fake ass bitch._

I cleared my throat as if to stop the insult from rolling off my tongue. "Is my dad home Nicole?" I asked not wanting to talk to her any more than necessary.

"He's busy." She said flatly.

"Can you put Eva on the line?" I asked my patience wearing thin.

I heard her huff on the other side of the phone. "Fine." I heard a lot of rustling on the other end and waited anxiously.

"Cammie?" I heard Eva's tiny voice and my heart stopped.

"Hey baby." I whispered with a wobbly voice.

"Where are you? When are you coming home?"

"I don't know baby. I don't know." I stated trying to keep my tears at bay, deciding I have cried enough today.

"But you have to come home. You promised! When mommy left us you promised you wouldn't!" Her tiny voice became louder and I could sense her frustrations.

"I know baby but," I was interrupted by hearing her soft sobs on the other end. "Eva, don't cry. Come on. You are strong. Don't cry baby." My voice sounded fragile and broken, I couldn't recognize it as my own.

"Cammie daddy's doing it again. Please don't leave me alone with her. She's coming back. Promise me you'll come back Cammie, promise me." She sobbed into the phone.

I hated hearing her like this. I knew it was a lie but I just had to calm her down. "I promise baby. I promise." I whispered.

Suddenly I heard Nicole in the background, "Eva I need the phone!"

"I love you Cammie." I heard Eva whimper before the line went dead.

"I love you munchkin." I said to no one in particular.

I hadn't realized that I had dropped to the ground during the phone call. I just sat there clutching the phone to my chest as if to hold on to any traces of Eva. Just then I recalled something that she said that hadn't registered until that very moment. My dad is doing this again. But he promised…

Promises are meant to be broken.

* * *

***Gasp* What did Cammie's dad start doing again? PREDICTIONS? I know the story is going a bit slow but it will pick up eventually… So my sister called me a wank… Should I be offended? Idk. What do you guys want to happen? Suggestions? PLEASE REVIEW! If you do, I'll give you a virtual hug ;)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**;)**

**Lots of love,**

**CherryRedLips**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola my friends:) um there should be another warning, but it would be a spoiler so I'm going to hold out on you… and I also wanted to say: PLEASE DON'T COME AT ME WITH TORCHES AND LARGE FORKS BECAUSE OF WHATS IN THIS CHAPTER! THERES AN EXPLINATION AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

I had to think of a way to get out. My dad was doing this again. And it was my entire fault. You see, my dad had depression. After my mom… went away, he would just stare at the wall. All day, all night. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep; he would just… stare. He left me alone, at the young age of fourteen to care for myself and Eva. This went on for months. Then one day, when we came home from school, he wasn't in his room. He was in the kitchen singing along to the Beatles while making dinner. From that night on, he was better. Almost every night he would tuck me into bed (despite of my age) and apologize profusely. He promised he wouldn't leave us again.

I contemplated whether I should beg Zach to let me go, but thought better of it. Begging won't get me anywhere with him. What I need to do is make him trust me so I can leave. It might take a while but that is the only thing that will work.

"Hey Zach? I think I could use some food now."

* * *

Zach had been surprisingly nice since my 'change of heart'. We had just gotten back from the kitchen where I had eaten a bowl of soup. Everyone had been really nice and they introduced themselves. There was Grant (the muscle man), Jonas (the brains), Bex (the one that threatens), I already met Liz (the healer), and Zach (the leader). The weird thing was that the only couple of the group was Liz and Jonas.

Anywho, now we back in what I had figured out was Zach's room. I had been watching the Power Puff Girls (DON'T JUDGE ME!) while Zach had been doing… Whatever Zach does. I don't know, I was too busy watching Bubbles. If I were a Power Puff Girl, I'd be Bubbles. She's really sweet and my favorite color is blue, just like her. Yes, I know that I am eighteen and technically considered an adult but… FUCK YO THOUGHTS. Oh geez, that was kind of ghetto… You see, this is why I am not allowed to think about things for too long! Ugh I got to pee. "I'm going to the bathroom." I told Zach as I got up.

I dried my hands on a towel and glanced up to the mirror. I don't want to sound conceited or anything, but I was really pulling off this outfit. I exited the bathroom and saw that Zach wasn't on the couch anymore. Strange. You know what I said before, about how you're always supposed to trust your gut? Yeah, well right now my gut was screaming that something bad was going to happen, yet again.

I was suddenly pinned up against the wall. A small yelp left my mouth. Zach held both of my wrist secured above my head, his legs strategically placed where I couldn't move my own, I was stuck. He started placing slow sweet kisses along my neck and jawline. I hate to admit it but it felt really good_. No! Cammie you do NOT want this. This is only supposed to happen on your wedding night! _He moved his large hands to the bottom of my shirt and started pulling up the hem. "P-please don't-t d-do this-s." I whispered.

Instead of listening, he just placed his mouth over mine. I did no more to stop him; I knew that no matter what I said he wouldn't stop.

He took my shirt off. _The smell of the salty water._

He kissed me everywhere. _The sun shining on my face._

He took his shirt off. _The sand running through my toes._

He slipped of my leggings. _The mist of the ocean splashes against my face._

He fumbled with his belt buckle. _I collect my fifth sand dollar._

He lays me down. _The freezing waves splash against my feet. _

He enters me. _The seagulls sing their song._

I break. _The wind whispers the words no one ever speaks._

* * *

My heart hurts. My body hurts. Not physically, Zach was gentle enough, but mentally. I'm broken. I haven't moved at all. When he was done he just pulled me close to him and wrapped an arm around my waist tightly, as if saying 'you're not going anywhere'. I swear, I could have cried right then and there, but to cry, you need to care. I just don't care anymore.

When I heard his soft snores and was sure that he wouldn't wake up for a while, I lifted his arm up off my waist gently. It hurt to walk but I pushed through it; after all, the pain in my heart was worse. Much worse. The digital clock on the night stand read 4:23 a.m., I picked up my clothes and walked to the bathroom.

There is a myth, that when a girl is deflowered, she looks different than before. I guess it was wrong. I still look the same, unless if you look into my eyes. When you look in my eyes, you wouldn't see the light that they normally held. Instead of the beautiful sky blue that most of my friends had fawned over, they were a stormy blue; emotionless and cold.

I took a really long shower and changed back into the clothes from before. As I walked back into the room, I noticed the time had changed to 6:05. That was the longest shower I've ever taken. I looked over to the king sized bed and saw Zach tangled up in all of the sheets, still snoring. Just the sight of him made my blood boil. And to make matters worse, I still had to try to stay on his good side, to increase my chances of escape.

I decided that if I stayed in the room, I would do something to him, and I know that giving someone a black eye won't put you on their good side.

I left the room as quietly as possible and made sure that the door shut silently. As I turned to walk away, I ran right into somebody.

* * *

**Dun-dun-duuuuuun. I know, some of you are probably upset that he raped her but it had to happen. This isn't a romance story, it will be twistedly romantic near the end… but the key word there is twistedly. I spent a whole week debating whether or not to make this happen (that's why it's a late update), and it was just the right thing to do. So if you could please keep your large forks and torches to your selves, I would highly appreciate it. And now, I have a few questions:**

**A… Where is Macey? She will be in the story later on, but where is she? **

**2… What happened to Cammie's mom? I haven't said anything specific about it, all you know is that she is gone.**

**C… Will Cammie ever escape? Will she fall in luuuurv? **

**Idk.. your guess is as good as mine.**

**Xxxxx**

**CherryRedLips**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Before you all read this chapter, I'd like to apologize for not updating in ages! I had finals in school all last week, so the weeks leading up to it, I had been studying. Then I was working on a project that I have to take to Nashville during the summer... So basically, I've been a little busy... Anywho, enough with the BLAHBLABLAH, on to the story!**

My heart dropped to my stomach. As I looked up to see who I bumped into, all I could think was: _Oh my god, this is it. I'm going to die._

Jonas. "Um I was just going to the k-kitchen to get some um wat-ter." I stuttered. Sure, Jonas wasn't exactly the scariest person around but… Well, I had just been raped. I was a _little_ shaken up.

"Yeah, sure you were." He smirked, as if he knew something.

"Yeah, I was. So I'll just be on my way then."

As I walked a few steps ahead, trying not to show that I was sore, I felt a hand on my elbow, restricting me. I turned back to face Jonas only to see him with now sympathetic eyes. He looked around him to see if anyone was near, and lowered down so that his lips were close to my ear. "I just wanted to let you know, I promise you'll get out of here. I'll help you. I promise." He had whispered it so silently that I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly.

I was about to ask him why he would help me, but when I looked up, he was gone.

* * *

Infomercials are so interesting. I swear, if I had a credit card on me, I would have ordered that massaging chair, the nose hair removal machine, and the convertible fanny pack. Ha, I've been watching infomercials since I came down here and it's already noon. People here like to sleep in. That's funny though because at my house the earliest you could sleep in was until six o'clock.

Ew I hear someone coming downstairs. Have I told you I really don't like people? Except Jonas, he's nice because he wants to help me. Unless if it's a trap… No Jonas is nice. See? This is why I need to sleep. If I'm sleep deprived, then I get all loopy and start rambling. Rambling is bad because it annoys my brain. You know what else annoys me? Zach. I mean who just RAPES some- Ew, speak of the devil.

Zach walks into the room with the rest of the group. I seriously hate people and I want them all to leave. Ew. Why is Zach staring at me? Can one of the voices in my head tell the pedophile that if he keeps staring at me, I will make his death look like a bloody accident? Actually he could make my death look like an accident, considering his career choice and all… Oh… They're arguing.

"-and I think we should let her go with us tonight. I mean, we're just going to meet up with Macey. It's probably the safest place we'll be able to see if she runs away or not." _Thanks Zach, talk about me as if I'm not in the same room as you._

"No, it's still too dangerous! What if she does run away? Someone from the circle will catch her and then what? You lose your toy." _Hurtful Bex, very hurtful. I am __**no one's**__ toy... at least I wasn't. Sigh._

"I don't think it's that bad of an idea actually, she has to meet Macey at one point or another." _Who's this Macey chick they keep talking about? _

"Wow you think! That's a first!" Bex retorts. _Ha, Grant, do you need some ice for that BUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!_

"She should stay here. It's safer. There will be other times where she can meet Macey." _Hmmm, Jonas thinks I should stay, wherever it is that I may or may not be going._

"Why don't we ask Cammie if she actually wants to go out?" _So Liz is the reasonable one? Why does that not surprise me? Oh god, now they're all looking at me .STOP STARING IT IS __**NOT **__POLITE!_

"Cammie, would you like to go out today?"

_Hmmm, let's consider my options. I could either A: Go out, possibly escape, and find my way home; Or, B: Stay here, and sleep, because let's face it, I need to sleep. Well, Zach wants me to go out and Jonas wants me to stay. I trust Jonas WAY more than Zach. I think I will stay home._

"I think I'll stay here." Jonas meets my eyes and gives me an almost invisible nod of approval. I did well.

"She doesn't have an opinion in this. She's going." _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Of course the ass-wipe would make me go. I honestly strongly dislike Zach. With a passion. I need to stay here. If Jonas thinks it's not safe then I don't want to go._

"But I don't feel good. I have really bad cramps." _Embarrassing, yet effective._

Zach looked down to the ground almost ashamed. Almost. "Fine, whatever. Stay here for all I care." He walked out of the room coldly.

Grant scratched his head in confusion, "That's weird, Zach never lets anything anyone says change his mind. You must be pretty special." _Yeah, it's either that or the guilt is starting to eat away his brain. Good. Ass-wipe deserves it. Hehe I like Zach's new nickname. Ass-wipe. Hehe._

"Do you guys have a guest bedroom? Or somewhere I can get some rest, I'm pretty tired." I said with a yawn.

"Someone must've been busy last night." Bex snickered suggestively under her breath.

I turned my head to my lap so that my hair covered my face. It may have looked as if I was covering up a blush, but in reality I was covering my furious eyes. How dare she make a comment like that? She has absolutely **no** idea what I went through last night. No idea.

I took a deep breath and looked back up." So do you have a room?" As I caught my reflection on the glass table in the middle of the T.V. room, my eyes were once again cold, hard, and stormy blue.

"Sure, I'll take you to one of the spare rooms. " Liz grabbed my hand and led me back up the stairs. Once we reached the door to a spare room, Liz turned to hug me and said, "I hope you get to sleep well."

Once I was settled in bed, wrapped up in all of the blankets, I slowly drifted off to sleep, letting the numbness engulf me.

* * *

**So, I know it is kind of filleryish, but i felt like we needed a calmer chapter after what happened in the last one. I am on summer vacation now, so that may or may not let me update sooner. I am not promising anything though! I still have to work on a project. Oh... Random side-track, Ally carter owns all! Let me know what you think of the story so far? Okay thank you!**

**xxxx**

**CherryRedLips**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, have I told y'all how much I love you? Seriously, you guys are absolutely amazing! Your reviews make my smile bigger than the moon! Okay, enough with the cheesy-ness. Enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

I woke up at around ten o'clock in the evening to my stomach growling. I decided I might as well go downstairs to eat something, considering I hadn't eaten anything in the past twenty-four hours. Damn I slept a lot.

Once I was in the kitchen, I made myself a cheesy quesadilla. I sat facing the backyard patio. As I was munching on my snack, something outside caught my eyes. Me, being the dumb-ass that I am, decided to go investigate what it was.

When I got to the patio I was surprised to see a pool. Now, I'm sure that if I were a person that liked pools, I would be quite amazed at the large kidney-shaped pool with a waterfall at the end of it, shining gracefully in the moonlight. But I don't like pools, so I was just surprised. I know, you might be wondering, what type of lunatic doesn't like pools? Well, let's just say, I can't swim. I know, I know, I love the beach yet I can't swim? Well if you don't like that, then you can go fu- hey what's that? Oh god. It's _him._ Can I not go an hour without having to see that beautiful monsters face?

I was just about to turn back around and go inside before Zach saw me, but I happen to have the shittiest luck in the world. "Cammie." He stated, as if to acknowledge my presence before lifting himself out of the pool, and drying himself off with a towel that was sitting on a nearby lounge chair.

Mmmm six pa- Cameron Ann Morgan. What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You? He raped you. You do not oogle at the person that violated you in the most sacred way possible! That is not okay. You are not okay, you are going crazy. See? Talking to yourself, shameful… Slap yourself out of it woman! Okay, I'm okay.

Ew. He is talking to me. No, I don't want to talk to you. Ass-wipe. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"I don't swim." I stated coldly, not even bothering to look at him.

"Everybody swims." He stated simply, with a shrug. How dare he just talk to me as if nothing happened? What the hell is wrong with him? He can't just rape someone and act as if you two are the best of buds, having a midnight chat. No. Just no.

"I don't."

"Well, you will." He said with a smirk, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. It was almost as if he was trying to be playful. Creep.

He stood up from the seat that he had taken across from where I had stayed standing at the door. The closer he got, the clearer his intention was.

"N-no Zach, I can't swim." My voice came out frantic, as usual though, my pleas were useless.

I tried to break free of his grasp, I kept yelling, telling him that I couldn't swim. I kicked and wriggled, it was useless. We had arrived at the edge of the deep side in the pool. I did the one thing that I, never in my life, would have imagined; I grabbed onto Zach as if my life depended on it. Because it did.

I almost died once before, ironically, it was at a swimming pool. I had tried swimming when my mom wasn't watching. I was just barely learning, and I was getting really desperate when I wouldn't be able to swim or stay afloat. When my mom was occupied, I jumped into the deep end of the swimming pool, and yeah, my mom got there just in time to dive in and save me. But the paramedics said that if she hadn't realized exactly when she did, I wouldn't have survived.

So here I was, once again, being tormented by the evil thing that is water. I'm not sure how, but Zach finally untangled my arms from around his neck and threw me into the pool. I was sobbing forcefully by now. I gasped for air, but only received the burning sensation of chlorinated water rushing to my lungs. I struggled to reach the top of the surface, but I was unsuccessful. My vision was going blurry; I was starting to feel the numbness that I had become accustomed to.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, pulling up toward the surface. I was laid down at the edge of the pool as I spat out water. Tears streamed out of my eyes freely.

I sniffled and looked up to see Zach with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

I exploded. "Am I okay?" My voice came out shaky. "Does it look like I'm fucking okay?"

He looked at his feet. "W-why would you do that? I-I told you that I could n-not swim. W-why would you do that to me? Why would y-you purposely make someone suffer? What is wrong with you? Y-you cannot be right in the head!"

He looked up from his feet and stared at me sorrowfully. I was acutely aware that there was now a sleepy crowd gathering on the patio, all dressed in their pajamas. I paid them no attention. I was finally saying what I had to say. "W-why would you m-make me g-go through something s-so terrible? W-why would you through me into the water when I told you I. Can't. Swim. Why w-would you put me through this?" I was now wailing, hiccups and all.

"D-do you even know what you're doing t-to me? I-I'm going mental. I cannot think straight. M-my mind is a scrambled mess. W-why do y-you want ME? Y-you could have ANYONE. Why d-did it have to be me? Y-you are destroying me. You b-broke m-me. Why can't you just leave me alone? P-please." I whispered into the darkness of the night.

I turned to go inside, ignoring all the pitiful stares of the gang. Once I reached the door, I spared one last glance towards Zach. He had tears in his eyes, which were staring into my soul. Maybe I imagined it, or maybe I didn't, but I could have sworn I saw him mouth the words, "I'm sorry."

Today I realized that I was broken. But maybe I'm not the only one.

* * *

**Okay, so there was your chapter:) tell me what you thought? **

**Okay, I have some boring business talk, basically an outline of what my writing should look like over the summer. Here it is:**

**Firstly, I plan on finishing this story (don't worry, it still has more chapters to come), then I plan on finishing politics (HA, i bet y'all thought i forgot about that story! well, I didn't.) After I finish politics, *drumroll please* I'm going to write a sequel to this story! ... Maybe, most likely, the way I'm picturing is to leave this story with a lot of loose ends and then write a sequel and... yeah. **

**After that, I still have a few more story ideas in my head but I think that will be it for my summer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people:) Sorry this chapter is kinda late, didn't want to disappoint anyone, but my nephew was born on thursday so I was kinda... too busy talking baby language to write this chapter... haha I'm normal i swear...**

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Don't show any weakness. Yeah, sure you're tied up right now. And that guy _is_ pointing a gun right at you… But he doesn't have to know that you're scared shitless, come on Cammie, be brave. Or at least pretend to be.

**_Fourteen Hours Earlier:_**

I covered myself with the fluffy blanket to block the sunlight from my sensitive morning eyes. Stretching, I poked my head out from under my protective shield and groaned when I saw Zach sitting on the edge of my bed. "Could you do me a favor and not be the first thing that I see every morning?" I grumbled.

"Oh, she seems like a joy!" An unfamiliar voice chirped with sarcasm.

I directed my attention to the stunningly gorgeous girl leaning against the door frame, filing her nails. She seemed about my height, straight black hair, icy blue eyes, and flawless skin; to sum it up, she could be a super model.

"Who are you?" I questioned curiously.

She pushed herself off of the door frame and walked around the room. "I'm Macey, and _this," _she waved around the bedroom, "is my room." She stated coldly.

"Macy, behave." Zach warned in a low voice.

"Behave? You know what that word mean, I'm shocked!" She's talking back to Zach, I like her already. "Seriously though, you had to give her my room? I was stuck with the circle for three weeks, doing terrible things to get you your information, and you can't even be considerate enough to keep your whores out of my room!" She cocked her head to the side and looked at him disbelieving eyes.

"Whores?" I butted into the tense conversation, staring Macey down with my cold glare.

"What? Do you need a hearing aid or something?" She turned back to Zach, "Seriously, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't bring any one else around here! Freaking whores just come in here to get dirt on us!" _Why am I shaking?_

"Macey, watch yourself. Remember where you just got back from." _She just called me a whore._

"I AM NOT A WHORE!" I couldn't even recognize my own voice, it sounded so distraught and hysterical. I was shaking violently and tugging at the ends of my hair; I felt someone's breath on my neck and looked up to see Zach with a worried expression on his face. "G-get away from me." He tried to rub my back soothingly, but it just made me explode. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME!"I screamed to his face. "I-I can't even look at you, because when I do, all I see is a monster. A monster who took away my family, my life, and my innocence." My voice was now barely above a whisper, cracking randomly in between words. Zach backed off when I called him a monster; it was as if I had slapped him.

Once he walked out of the room, I collapsed head first into the pillow, thinking I was alone. I felt the bed dip down as Macey sat down. "Well, um, I'd tell you I'm sorry, but I'm not. It was an honest mistake, get over it. Actually, you should be flattered. I consider you pretty enough to be a whore." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. I found her bluntness more comforting than some half-ass apology.

"Thank you." I smiled up at her.

"Why? Have you seen the whores now-a-days? There not even that pretty." She joked, and then turned serious. "No problem. Believe it or not, I was in a situation like yours not too long ago." She said cryptically.

* * *

Macey and I spent the whole day together, just hanging around the house. She has a tough exterior, but in reality, she is really sweet.

We clicked, we could relate. Apparently when Macey was sixteen, she got involved with a guy named Mark. He was Zach's right hand man. Well, Macey was head-over-heels in love with him and he really liked her. Her parents didn't like Mark hanging out with Macey because he was 'a bad influence' to her. The shorter version of this story is, Macey ran away and came to live with Mark in the mansion. At first, everything was going really well, but then Mark started getting really possessive. He forced himself on her, many times. He wasn't the Mark she fell in love with, something inside of him had changed. Mark died in a gang shooting. When he died, Macey couldn't bring herself to leave the mansion; so instead she joined the gang herself. You know how I said that everyone had a job in the gang? Well Macey was the ears. She goes out, and gets information from other gangs. How you may ask? I believe the correct terminology would be _honeypot._

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab a sandwich from the kitchen, you want one?" Macey asked as she got up from the couch.

"Eh, I'll just go with you." I didn't want to risk running into Zach again; he had surprisingly made himself scarce throughout the entire day.

When we walked into the kitchen, I realized how late it had gotten; the moon was already out in full view.

I heard frantic steps coming towards the kitchen, and almost let out a groan when Zach came in, out of breath. "Macey, you were followed home." He said as he tried to regain his composure.

"What? No, that's impossible; I made sure that no one was following me." She stated calmly, though I could see the worry in her eyes. This was her home; she could have put her home in danger.

"Then tell me why the circle is here." Zach stated.

Just as Macey was about to answer, a crash erupted from the T.V. room. "Stay here guys, I'll be right back." Zach said as he went to go investigate the noise.

What happened next is kind of a blur, one second, I'm waiting for Zach to come back from the other room, and the next, I'm being grabbed from behind.

I let out a high-pitched scream that was soon muffled by the intruders' hand. Zach frantically rushed back into the room and stared wide-eyed as I was being dragged out of the house. The man pulled out an all too familiar rag as Zach mouthed 'be brave.'

My world went dark.

* * *

I woke up in a dark and grimy room, tied up to a chair. The door squeaked open as a masked man walked in.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Don't show any weakness. Yeah, sure you're tied up right now. And that guy is pointing a gun right at you… But he doesn't have to know that you're scared shitless, come on Cammie, be brave. You have to be brave, for Zach.

* * *

**So there it is... I'll admit, Not my best... But the next chapter may have some action... Leave a review on your way out, yeah or yeah?**

**xxxxx**

**CherryRedLips**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people! Sorry it took so long. I went camping and got a really bad sunburn, and I was just wallowing in my pain when I had the idea to do something oh, I don't know, PRODUCTIVE? So yeah, I'm updating! yay!**

* * *

_You have to be brave, for Zach. _

The masked man looks me up and down. "Cameron?" He states, I suppose to make sure I'm the right person that he's supposed to… Torture or whatever.

_Hmm, I have two options. I could either A: Tell him who I am, and risk possibly getting hurt; or 2: play dumb and hopefully buy some time foor me to think of a way out of here. I think I'll play dumb, see where that takes me._

I put on a mask of total bewilderment. "Cameron? Who's that?" He puts his gun in the waistband of his jeans.

Mask guy looks at me apprehensively, "You?" I can literally see the gears turning in his brain as his face contorts into pure confusion.

"Um… No?" _He he he acting blonde is fun. Poor guy looks so perplexed! I bet this is the most his brain has worked in his lifetime. _

"Really?" _His brain is going to start to hurt if he keeps pushing himself this hard. I bet the dude doesn't even know that it's impossible to divide by zero… Oops, my nerdiness is showing._

"I'm pretty sure I know who I am…" I have to suppress my strong urge to giggle.

"Well then, who exactly are you?" He asks, clearly still confused by the whole ordeal I've put him in.

_Think think think think think think… _"I'm still trying to figure that out." I say honestly, attempting to buy more time. _Got it! _"But if you want to know my name, it's Rachel." _My mom's name._

"Oh. Are you **sure** you aren't Cameron?" He asks while scratching his head in frustration.

"**Yes." ** I say, putting emphasis on the word. "I know what my name is."

"Okay, hold up." He exits the room, but doesn't close the door all the way. If I weren't tied up, I'd make a run for it. But I am so I won't.

"Cameron isn't in her room." I hear the familiar voice of masked guy say, probably to one of his colleagues… scratch that, it sounds too proper for him. He's talking to one of his… partners. Yeah, that fits him better.

"What do you mean she isn't in her room? Who's in there then?" A deep, gruff voice questions.

"I don't know, some girl named Ra- OOMPH!" The sound of masked guy grunting echoed throughout the perimeter. You could hear punches being thrown, skin against skin, and painful cries of pain being made in the hallway. I was so enthralled by the whole situation; I didn't even notice that someone else had entered my 'room.' I looked away from the doorway and looked up to see Grant unbinding me from my ropes.

"Hey Cammie." He greeted me while staying focused on the ropes.

"Hiya Grant." I acknowledged him while rubbing my rope burnt wrist and letting the rough rope drop to the floor. He took my hand and led me towards the door where the fight had broken out. Once we were out in the hallway, I noticed that no one was fighting anymore. Zach had bloody knuckles, masked guys partner was lying on the cold, hard ground, and mask guy himself was slipping into the sweet world of sleep.

Before I knew it, Grant's hand was replaced with Zach's, and the boys were leading me out of the building.

Suddenly I stopped and turned around. I walked up to masked guy, and just as his eyes were fluttering, I snapped my fingers so they would stay open. I bent over so that I was eyelevel (ish) to him, and spat in his face. I walked back towards Zach, and once my hand was safely back in his, I yelled over my shoulder, "By the way, my name is Cammie you dick wad."

When we finally got outside, I wasn't at all that shocked to see that I had just been in a really sketchy neighborhood. _This is somewhere you go when you get kidnapped._ As soon as we were in the car, it started raining. While the boys were whispering amongst themselves up front, I leaned my head against the window and watched the raindrops race to the bottom. Just like when I was a little kid.

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look! The raindrops are having a race in the windows!" _

_"I see Cammie! I love how you get excited at even the littlest of things." My mom chuckled. She sounded nostalgic though, almost as if she were trying to imprint these memories into her brain. She parked the car and went to grab the groceries from the trunk. We had gone to the store because mom had decided to have Mother Daughter day, which couldn't be completed without junk food!_

_That was one of the best days I had ever had with my mom. We painted each other's nails, she let me do her hair while she fed baby Eva, we baked cookies and had pizza for dinner; it was by far the most fun I had had with her in a long time._

_That was the last day I ever saw my mom._

I guess I might have fallen asleep or something because the next thing I was slightly aware of was that I was being carried.

People were mumbling all around me but I was too exhausted to make out any full sentences.

"-is she?"

"-get hurt?"

"-fall asleep?"

I snuggled in closer to whoever was carrying me to block out some of the noise.

"-are so cute together!"

Soon the voices were fading and I heard a door shut. I was laid down on something soft and comfortable, probably a mattress, and felt blankets envelope me into a cocoon of comfort. Moments later, I felt the bed dip as someone else got settled into the bed. In my sleepy haze, all I could think about was comfort. I snuggled in closer and felt a hand wrap around my waist. Slowly I faded out into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Wanna review? Its quite simple really, you press the button and type some pretty letters then your my new best friend...**

**I'm sleep deprived, time to hit the hay.**

**xxx**

**CherryRedLips**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long, but I've been working really hard on my project! Enjoy:**

* * *

Chirp chirp. Chirp chirp.

The calming noise of the birds' chirp, chirp chirping woke me up from my deep slumber. I rolled on to my side, only to come face to face with a sleeping Zach. He looked so peaceful as he slept. I felt like running my hands through his messy dark brown hair that would sweep just above his eyebrows. His chest would rise and fall as small snores escaped his parted lips. He looked like a beautiful angel, so innocent and pure.

I realized I was staring when his eyes fluttered open and blue met green. How long we laid there starring, I'm not sure. It could have been seconds, minutes, or maybe even hours. All I was sure about was that when he leaned forward, and I have no clue why, but I found my eyelashes fluttering close. Maybe it was just the magic of that morning, or that day, but something in the air had changed. Something about today was different, I thought to myself as Zach's lips found my own. I didn't protest, I didn't pull away. I just let myself be enchanted as Zach's lips softly caressed my own. Soon he was straddling my hips. His shirt flew off his body and landed with a small thump on the carpeted floor. Mine soon followed after, along with the rest of our clothes.

- (yes, they did the deed, just clarifying)-

I was awoken the second time that morning with the rustling of the sheets. I stretched my arms above my head and rubbed my eyes until they were forced opened. I groggily sat up to see that Zach had set down a breakfast tray on the bed. A huge smile broke out on my face as he got back into bed. He handed me a tray as I tried to contain my drool. "I love French toast." I remarked as I took a bite out of the French toast only to have cream filling burst in my mouth. "Mmm, did you make this?" All I can say is this: FOODGASM!

"Yeah, everyone deserves a nice birthday breakfast." Zach said while taking a bite out of his own plate of French toast.

"Is it your birthday?" I asked with interest, I don't really know much about Mr. Goode, other than the myth's that the nosy citizens of Roseville come up with.

He looked bewildered. "No… It's your birthday." He stated hesitantly.

"Um, no my birthday is in April, we're still in the end of May… I think." I realized that I honestly had no idea how long I had been here, two or three weeks, maybe a month?

"Cammie," He paused. "Today is April ninth. That is your birthday, right?"

My mind turned into a haze. "Uh yeah, it is." She calls on my birthday. I'm going to miss her call. _I can't miss her call._

"Whose call?"

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked in surpise.

"No, I can read your mind." Sheesh, sarcasm is not necessary. "So whose call can't you miss?" He prodded.

"My Auntie Abby." I lied. Nobody needs to know about my mom. That's a family matter.

He looked pensive for a moment. "Well I can't do anything about that, but how about I let you call your dad? It can be one of your birthday presents. Well, one of the ones you get today. I'm kind of busy so we can go get the rest some other day." He rambled as if he were nervous.

He got me presents? "Yeah, that would be nice." I gave him a small smile.

* * *

I wipe the last tear from under my eye, as if that would help disguise my tear stained face and saddened eyes. I step into the living room where Zach said he would be waiting when I was done with my phone call. He's sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels. His head flips up to the doorway when the floorboards beneath my feet give away my place. He motions for me to sit down next to him on the couch. He wraps his arm around my shoulders as I settle in. "What's wrong?" He asks with genuine concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I say as I stare at my hands that are placed in my lap.

"Don't lie to me." He says sternly.

I sigh. "You wouldn't understand."

"Cammie." He says warningly. I hate when he acts like this. So damn controlling.

I pause before answering him. "I guess I just miss my family. I talked to my dad today and he seemed really happy and carefree. My sister sounds so much older over the phone. Just imagine how much bigger she is! And my pet Snickers died! I can't even see him! But I already know that you won't understand. So it's pointless for me to even be telling you this."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I knew it was love at first sight with you." What? "I'm sorry have I've never had an actual girlfriend so that I would know how to treat you." He wants me to be his girlfriend? "I'm sorry that the world I'm living in is too dangerous for normal." Oh yeah, the gang. "I'm sorry that I was being selfish when I took you, but what you do to me is something that I can't describe. I'm sorry that I'm in love with you," My heart couldn't help but flutter. "And that's why I can't let you go. I'm also sorry I'm the cause of your sad eyes and tear stained cheeks."

What's this feeling, deep in my chest? My head says it's wrong. Like, really wrong. But my heart, its beating rapidly just at the sight of him. I melt when he talks to me. With even the slightest touch from him, and my skin turns to fire. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. That's all my head says. But my heart, my heart says it's love.

"I- I think I might be falling for you."

* * *

**So this may be the last update for about two and a half weeks, one of my family members got sick and we have to go visit him, and then we get back one day before i have to leave to Tennessee for my project. I'm a busy busy bee. Buzz buzz buzz. Make me feel less stressed by reviewing yeah? OOOOH I almost forgot! Speaking of reviews, You you guys!I love you! You gave me more than 25 reviews for ONE CHAPTER! I had a miny fangirl attack... Anywho, I should probably get some sleep before i collapse from sleep deprivation...**

**xxx**

**CherryRedLips**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone :) I just got back from my school trip and while I was there I had to room with a struggling author and she was super amazing and inspirational and she just gave me a boost of confidence and inspiration and I know this is a rambling sentence but basically she gave me some really good advice, which is you have to start somewhere. I was kind of questioning myself on why I was writing these FanFics when no one important could read them. It was pointless, is what I told myself. But then I met my roommate and she just inspired me so much because she is eighteen and almost finished writing her first book. And I started thinking about that and I realized, she's right, I do have to start somewhere, even if no one reads these stories, it will benefit me, and my writing. And I just found that somewhat incredible. Okay, I'm going to let you guys actually read the story now… *awkward ramble= over***

******IMPORTANT**** I know that this is kind of short notice, but hehehe, this is the last chapter… It's an extra-long chapter, just for you! **

**Happy readings:**

* * *

My birthday was one of the best I've had yet. Even though it was a week ago, I can't help but think wonderful that day had turned out. After Zach and I had our little, what shall I call it, moment? Alright; after Zach and I had our moment, we watched Finding Nemo in the T.V. room. Then he asked me to go make him a sandwich in the kitchen, to which I responded with some very strong words. (Cough cough sexist pig.) And then he gave me one of his looks so I decided to just make him his damn sandwich. As I walked into the kitchen, I nearly had a heart attack. Most sane people would (Not that I'm sane, it's a well-known fact to myself that I am beyond mental) considering the fact that your housemates jump out of nowhere screaming "SURPRISE!"

To say I was happy, would be an understatement. I was elated. Never in my life had I been thrown a surprise birthday party. When Liz walked into my view holding a triple chocolate cake with nineteen candles lit up in her delicate hands, I almost squealed. What can I say? I love chocolate…

I was brought out of my pleasant memory when Zach slammed the door to our room shut. Erm… Yeah you don't need to get your eyes checked, you read correctly, OUR room. As in Zach and I… Did I forget to mention that we are sort of an item, in a relationship, a couple…? However you want to say it. So yeah, me and Zach have now been dating for a week, around the house, and in our room… If ya catch my drift *insert winky face here*

Zach wraps his arms around my waist and leans his head on my shoulder. "Ready to go babe?" He asks affectionately. We were about to head to the shopping center downtown to get my birthday presents. Zach had meant to take me earlier but he had been really busy lately and today was his only free day. I had been insisting that he didn't need to buy me anything, but Zach being the stubborn ass he is, would always tell me to shut up because he has every right in the world to spoil his girl. After a while I just kind of gave up and gave in. Which leads me to where we are right now.

"Yeah I'm ready let me just get my shoes on. You can go down without me, I'll just be a minute." I say looking around the room in search of my missing shoe.

"Okay." He kisses my cheek and heads out the door.

"GOT IT!" I cheer as I find my long lost shoe under the bed. Hmm, I must have kicked it under there when I was… Never mind.

I rush downstairs and pas the T.V. room into the kitchen. I will be completely honest with you, I'm excited. This is the first time I'll leave the house to do something normal. As I was running into the kitchen, I ran right into Jonas. "HeyJonasgottogoI'mgoingtothemallwithZach." I rushed out in one breath.

"Huh?" He looked confused. "Can you repeat that, but this time at the speed of a normally functioning human being?" He joked.

"Zach is taking me to the mall to get my birthday presents." I said slower this time.

"I know where you're going Cams." He got serious for a minute, his voice transforming into a whisper. "Today I'm going to help you escape. Just wait for my signal."

"How will I know it's your signal?" I whispered back.

"You'll know. Just try to remain inconspicuous." His voice went back to normal volume, "Have fun at the mall today Camster."

"I will." I replied half-heartedly.

My mind was a jumbled mess. Did I really want to escape? Yes. But what about all the friends I made? What about Zach? Things were finally going good between us.

I put on a big smile and pretended to be excited as I left the house and entered the garage. Zach was already waiting with the car turned on. I hopped in and buckled my seatbelt.

During the whole twenty five minute car ride, both Zach and I sand along to every song that played on the radio. Even if there was a song that we didn't know well, we would still mumbled along to the beat.

As we pulled into the mall parking lot, I was struck with the realization that from this point on, anything could happen. This could possibly be the last time that I see Zach. Just before he exited the car, I pput my hand over his. "Zach?"

He settled back into his seat. "Yeah Cam? What is it?"

"Um, well I just wanted to make sure; you know that I love you, right?" I asked playing with my fingers.

"Yeah, and I love you. What's wrong Cam?" He asked with concern lacing his voice.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to make sure you knew that. I love you, and I always will. No matter what happens."

He looked at me strangely. "Okay. I know you love me. Ready to go?"

I put on another smile, "Yep!"

What would happen from here on out, only time could tell.

* * *

We had been walking around the mall for HOURS! I couldn't even give something a second glance because Zach would rush into whatever store it was and buy it for me! He was being such a sweetheart, holding all of my bags and waiting patiently for me to try on all of the clothes he would pick out for me.

Right now, we were on our way to the food court to eat some lunch. As we were walking, a small glint caught my eye. I turned my attention to where it was coming from; a jewelry store. There, in the display case, was the most gorgeous necklace I had ever seen. It was a simple silver chain, and hanging off of it was a heart twisted out of silver.

I felt a pair of large hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" My boyfriend said as he tried, and epically failed to disguise his voice.

"Hmmm, is it the most adorable, sexy, charming person I know?" He takes his hands off of my eyes and spins me around so that I'm facing him. I pout in mock disappointment. "Aww, I thought it was Jimmy."

"Really? How am I not charming?" He says while wearing his sad puppy dog face. "Close your eyes." He commands softly. I do as I'm told. "Now, if I weren't charming, would I have gotten you this?" I feel cold metal on my neck. "Open your eyes."

The necklace from the display. "Zach… This is beautiful. I love it. H-how'd you get it? Weren't you right next to me the whole time?"

"You were zoned out, staring at that necklace for a good five minutes. It wasn't that hard to sneak away."

"Well thank you. I love it." I reached up on my tippy toes and pecked his lips. "And I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled down at me. "Now let's go get some lunch, okay?"

I nodded my head in agreement then grabbed his hand so that he could lead the way.

* * *

"So you want Orange Chicken?" Zach asked in confirmation.

"Yuppers. Please and thank you!"

"Okay, just stay here with all of the bags and I'll go get your food. Don't leave the table." He warned.

"I won't, now go get me my food. I'm hungry!" I whined. With that, Zach left me alone to go get our lunch.

While I was admiring my necklace, I noticed a figure hovering over me. I looked up and came face to face with Jonas… We really have to stop meeting like that.

"It's time." On second hand, we might not be meeting again, so it's okay.

"Okay." _What? So you're just going to leave Zach? _**I have to. I want to be free.**

As we weaved through the lunch hour food court crowd, a thought crossed my mind. "Jonas, where am I going? I can't go home. That's the first place he'll look for me."

"Well, I actually did some research. You will board train 27, which will stop in Rhode Island, then you will switch to train 74 which should take you to Maine, and please correct me if I'm wrong, but your mom lives in Maine, correct?" He knows about my mom? I numbly nod my head. "Okay, so that will lead you to your mother, and she will be expecting you."

"Well, that's a lot to take in…"

"I know, but you can do this. I'm taking a cab with you to the train station, but from there on out, you're on your own."

As we entered the taxi, I looked back. I'm not sure why, maybe it was in hopes of seeing one last glimpse of Zach.

I quickly turned away. I can't look back anymore. From this day forward, all I can do is look on for what is to come. And try to forget about this past.

_Hmmm, if only I had known, that will never be possible. Especially not now._

* * *

**The End.**

**Okay, so I am going to finish up Politics, and then I will start writing the sequel.**

**Speaking of sequels, what do you guys think the sequel should be called? I'm open to any suggestions. I've been thinking about it a lot but I'm kind of stuck. Suggestions are welcomed… Like seriously, help me.**

**When the sequel is up, I'll post a new chapter on this story announcing it. Or you could just favorite and follow or whatever it's called me as an auther so that you know.**

**And review, just because it's the last chapter and you love me:) **


End file.
